


Recipe for Fun

by angelboygabriel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Birthdays, Cake, Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, Messy eating, Modern AU, sharing food, tooth rooting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: It's Luz's birthday, and he has a chocolate cake for two.





	Recipe for Fun

**Author's Note:**

> this was so, so close to becoming foodplay, you don't understand. but instead have some cavity inducing cuteness.
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, no disrespect intended for the real life vets! Based purely on the HBO portrayals.

 

  
“We’re out of spoons. And forks.” Joe said disappointedly as he scoured the kitchen.

“...So, we use our hands.” George said slowly from the counter, where he was perched in just his boxers. He wiggled his fingers like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Joe pulled a face.

“We can use knives.” Toye suggested and Luz frowned.

“We’re not doing knifeplay on our mouths and my cake, you kinky freak. We are using hands, and it's my birthday so you can't argue.” he huffed and dragged a finger through some of the icing on the side to prove his point. It was a decadent piece of work, a double dark chocolate two-layer lava cake that Luz had practically started drooling over when a beaming Liebgott had proudly given it to him the day before on the claims that it was a family recipe and his trial runs on Webster had proven successful.

“You gonna wanna do some pictures? Because I don't really wanna put my shirt on yet.” Toye said as Luz hopped off the counter.

“Don't worry, you can keep it Casual Friday here with me. I genuinely don't think any of our friends or family would be all that surprised or scandalized if my ‘thanks for the birthday wishes, here's my hot boyfriend, love you!’ pictures involved both of us in just our boxers.” Luz replied and Joe chuckled.

“Alright, whatever you say. Pose with the cake, and then we can eat.” Joe directed as he got out his phone. George held it up and gave it a loving gaze close to his face and Joe snapped the pic. “Now… selfie.” he said smugly and turned so the phone was looking down at his and George’s heads tilted towards each other with the cake wedged between each other. They beamed and the shutter snapped before Joe set his phone down.

“Happy birthday, Georgie.” he grinned and hugged his boyfriend.

“That's got to be the third time you've said it today, but thank you. I'm glad at least one person recognizes it for the holiday it is.” he said primly before picking up the cake. “Let's eat in the bedroom.” George announced as he started walking down the hall and Joe trailed after him.

“If we get any chocolate on the bed, I'm not sleeping in it.” he warned but George just glanced over his shoulder as they walked into the room.

“Lay down.” he instructed, nudging Toye with his foot. Because it was George’s birthday, _only_ because it was his birthday, he listened, and obediently sat himself to half-recline against the pillows and wall. Luz set the cake on the nightstand at first, hopping onto the bed beside Joe before straddling his waist with a smirk and retrieving the cake, setting it between their legs. He drew a line in the frosting with his finger and added a smiley on the side closest to him before deferring to Joe.

“That side’s yours. Enjoy.” he said simply before messily grabbing a chunk and eating it. He moaned around the slob of chocolate-y-ness, and Joe snorted before grabbing his own small handful and tentatively trying it. He groaned at the devilish decadence and immediately grabbed some more.

“Mm, ‘oly fuckin’ shit, this is so _mmpf_.” he said around his bite and George nodded. His hands were already covered in sticky chocolate and cake bits, and frosting ringed his mouth and dotted his nose.

“You're so damn messy!” he chuckled between mouthfuls and Luz rolled his eyes, gesturing at Joe.

“Look who’s talking, Augustus Gloop.” he snickered.

“Does that make you an Oompa Loompa, cuz you're so short?” Joe asked and he laughed delightedly as George shoved a handful of cake in his face.

“You can't tease the birthday boy, that is absolutely not allowed and very illegal.” he reprimanded and started laughing as Toye forced a return glob of cake into his mouth. He licked at Toye’s hand eagerly and his eyebrows raised as Luz got a smaller bit of cake and held it up to his lips.

“C’mon, yum yum.” he said and Joe let him push the cake into his mouth. He sucked at George’s fingers to get off the last of the icing, and he started laughing even more.

“That's sexy, Joe.” he snorted, and Joe smacked his ass with his clean hand.

“Damn right it is.” he growled playfully after Luz scowled at the crumbs he had spilled down himself. They started to feed each other their bites now, and George itched absently beneath his jaw, smearing chocolate down his neck.

Toye ducked forward and started kissing and licking up the sweet residue, getting a soft sound from Luz in return.

“I can't tell if you're doing this for me or for Liebgott’s killer cake.” he said and Joe smirked as he planted one last wet kiss by the corner of George’s mouth.

“It's for the cake.” he said after a pause before nosing back down to kiss in earnest. George’s pulse fluttered beneath his lips and his breath hitched ever so slightly. A hand laced through his hair, and then Luz started cracking up again.

“Fuck, I got cake in your fucking hair.” he laughed. “You’re such a damn _mess_.” he giggled- actually giggled- and Joe stopped his determined hickey track to stare at his boyfriend. He barely managed ten seconds of a straight face before his laughter began anew.

“You are too! But you know what? I'm _your_ mess.” he said and George aww’d.

“That is so… sweet.” he said before Joe was sputtering around a faceful of cake remnants.

“You motherfucker!” he yelled before pushing the rest of the plate into George’s cackling face.

“Illegal, unamerican, unethical, rude, mean-!” he listed off before scraping some off his cheeks and smearing it across Joe’s. He caught Luz’s wrists and pulled him close for a sloppy kiss they were both laughing into.

It was chocolate flavored.

 


End file.
